breathe
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Lu Han sadar di mata Sehun, ada sinar yang lebih terang dari sinar yang ia tawarkan." manxman - oneshot


**.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **b** r **e** a **t** h **e**

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **a** uthor : **s** achimalff

 **w** arning : manxman, typos

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **c** ast : oh sehun, lu han

 **b** ackground music : **Lee Hi** – Breathe

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **. b** r **e** a **t** h **e .**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _ **L**_ _u Han sadar di mata Sehun, ada sinar yang lebih terang dari sinar yang ia tawarkan."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **. b** r **e** a **t** h **e .**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

( _Bernapaslah dalam-dalam hingga dadamu mati rasa._ )

Lu Han tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi, namun saat Sehun menciumnya malam itu, ia berpikir bahwa kisah mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lu Han berada di awal musim dingin dan bibir Sehun terasa begitu dingin namun hangat genggaman tangannya mengalir sampai hatinya yang terdalam.

Lu Han percaya pada Sehun, terlalu bodoh hingga memercayai pemuda Oh itu bukan lagi hal yang menyakitkan.

( _Bernapaslah kembali hingga dadamu terasa sakit._ )

Seketika penantiannya selama lima tahun ini menguap begitu saja saat Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya dan bibirnya yang tak kunjung terlepas dari bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Jangan salah kira—Lu Han menyukainya. Seakan sesaat ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya, yang ia bisa ingat hanyalah Sehun, Sehun, dan _Sehun_. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit akan penantian panjang yang seolah tak berujung itu. Seakan tak ada lagi air mata dan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

( _Bernapaslah hingga kau merasa tak ada lagi yang tersisa di dalam hatimu_.)

Namun sesaat setelah ia membuka mata dan merasa bahwa Sehun melepas genggaman serta ciumannya, ia kembali tertampar kenyataan.

Kata-katanya masih sama seperti dulu. Terlalu lembut suaranya dan lirih nadanya meninabobokkan Lu Han pada mimpi tanpa batas yang sangat ia benci.

"Tunggu aku, dan aku akan menentukan pilihanku."

Namun Lu Han tak bisa membawa dirinya bertanya— _sampai kapan_?

( _Tak apa jika napasmu memendek—tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu._ )

Namun jangan salahkan Lu Han kalau langkahnya mulai lelah. Jangan salahkan ia kalau ia mulai takut jika semua yang berada dalam penantiannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Maka ia akan berjalan dengan pelan, sambil menanti kapan Sehun akan berhenti memintanya untuk menunggu dan mencintainya dengan _benar_.

( _Kau bisa membuat kesalahan, semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan._ )

"Aku tak bisa."

Lu Han berusaha untuk menghindari tatap tajam kedua manik Sehun karena ia tahu, sesaat setelah ia melihatnya ia akan kembali _jatuh_.

"Lu Han..."

Lu Han menggeleng, dan ia tahu apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang benar.

"Sampai kapan?" Nadanya bergetar, namun itu tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk _meminta_. "Sampai kapan, Sehun? Sampai kapan kau akan memintaku untuk menunggu?"

Lu Han tahu akan seperti ini.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia _meminta_ pada Sehun apa yang dari awal ingin ia dapatkan namun selalu seperti ini.

Sehun akan selalu diam, diam, _diam_ tanpa kata seakan ia tak memiliki jawaban.

Seakan ia tak ingin memberikan apa yang Lu Han pinta.

"Maafkan aku."

Lu Han menangis, menangisi betapa keras suara pintu apartemennya yang tertutup setelah Sehun pergi. Menangisi betapa kosong hatinya ketika Sehun pergi.

Namun naasnya, Lu Han tak bisa berhenti.

Namun bodohnya, ia masih saja _menunggu_.

( _Jika aku mengatakan padamu "aku tak apa", itu hanyalah omong kosong._ )

"Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Bisik lirih Lu Han terdengar menyakitkan di antara deru angin malam yang menyapa tubuh keduanya. Ia berdiri di depan orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, berusaha tegar, berusaha bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang semakin melemah namun ia terus digoyahkan oleh kenyataan yang tak sejalan.

Namun Lu Han menolak berhenti. Atau menangis. Atau mengeluh.

Karena percaya pada Sehun adalah apa yang ia harus lakukan saat ini.

Sehun menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat senyum Lu Han yang nampak sangat pedih di kedua matanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam, mencoba menetralkan semua yang sedang bergelut di pikirannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Lu Han benci mendengarnya namun tak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Akhirnya, ia hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan kepala.

Senyumnya belum pudar namun matanya mulai terasa buram. Air matanya menolak turun namun berkumpul di kedua ujung matanya, membuatnya ingin pergi dari hadapan Sehun saat itu juga.

Tapi—ia tak bisa.

Ia tak bisa pergi sebelum acara ini selesai.

Dan dengan satu kata maaf terakhir, Sehun berlalu dari hadapannya.

Tuksedo hitam yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya terlihat bersinar di mata Lu Han, namun air mata menghalanginya melihat punggung kokoh Sehun yang semakin menjauh—masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik kedua orang tuanya.

( _Tak apa jika napasmu memendek—tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu._ )

Satu tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kirinya, namun kepalanya masih tertunduk, seolah jika ia mengangkatnya, dunia akan menghujatnya karena ia terlalu lemah. Air mata mengalir tak tertahankan sedetik setelah Sehun membalikkan badannya, pergi dari depan kedua matanya.

Ia terus menangis, berharap angin malam menerbangkan sakitnya dan hitam langit merengkuh hatinya yang telah sangat lelah.

Tangan tersebut menggenggamnya lebih erat seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi angin dan langit yang tak hanya akan menerbangkan rasa sakit dan merengkuh hatinya, namun akan menjadikannya dunia.

"Kita harus masuk ke dalam."

Lu Han mengangguk.

Ya.

Mereka harus masuk ke dalam.

( _Kau bisa membuat kesalahan, semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan._ )

Lu Han mencoba bahagia.

Setidaknya ia mencoba bahagia. Setidaknya, ini untuk Baekhyun.

Lu Han ingat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu menjadi teman dekatnya sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia ingat Baekhyun yang manis dan baik. Ia ingat Baekhyun yang mempesona. Ia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun adalah sinar yang takkan bisa ia taklukkan. Ia ingat bagaimana sinarnya menjerat semua orang, termasuk—

"Mereka sungguh serasi."

Lu Han menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat di mana Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas sampanye kearah Lu Han.

Pemuda China tersebut tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena otot kakunya terlihat seperti ia sedang tersenyum seperti robot.

"Ya," jawab Lu Han dengan nada lirih. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan sana, tepat di mana senyum Baekhyun seribu kali lebih terang dari biasanya.

Di sampingnya, Sehun berdiri menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Mereka memang serasi."

( _Jika aku mengatakan padamu "aku tak apa", itu hanyalah omong kosong._ )

Ketika Sehun menyematkan cincin berkilau di jari manis Baekhyun, ia menolak untuk menatap bagaimana adegan itu terjadi.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara tersebut kembali terdengar—setidaknya telah lima belas kali ia bertanya seperti itu namun Lu Han takkan pernah lelah untuk menjawab dengan—"Ya, aku tak apa."

Yifan menghela napas lelah, memilih untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Lu Han dengan erat. Setidaknya, walau ia tak bisa menggenggam hatinya, ia bisa menggenggam tangannya.

( _Walaupun aku tak mengerti tentang semua hal ini, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap memelukmu_.)

"Selamat."

Nadanya terdengar begitu getir dan pahit di lidahnya sendiri, namun Lu Han menolak untuk peduli.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai kabur karena air mata dan sedetik kemudian, satu kristal bening lolos dari mata kirinya. Namun Lu Han menolak untuk peduli.

"Selamat, Sehun- _ah_. Kurasa aku tak akan mengatakan apapun lagi. Dari awal memang selalu Baekhyun, kan? Dari awal tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sinarnya di matamu. Tak juga aku. Selalu dia, kan, Sehun- _ah_? Dari awal memang dia."

"Lu Han..."

"Aku akan terus menjadi yang nomor dua, bukankah begitu? Aku akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang mencintaimu dalam diam dan kau akan berlari kearahku saat malam dan hanya begitu saja."

"Lu..."

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Namun aku diam-diam tahu cintamu itu tak sebesar rasa cintamu pada Baekhyun, dan aku bisa menerimanya. Dari awal selalu dia, Sehun. Dari awal aku bahkan tak pantas bersaing dengannya. Aku tak pantas berdiri di sampingnya karena sinarnya terlalu kuat di kedua matamu."

Lu Han menghapus air mata yang meleleh di kedua matanya, dan ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Maka dari itu, kita seharusnya tak bertemu lagi. Kau sudah memilikinya. Kau sudah terikat dengannya. Maka dari itu, Sehun- _ah_ , hiduplah bahagia. Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik—sangat baik. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi dan aku akan ikut bahagia."

Dengan itu, Lu Han memeluk Sehun. Di belakang punggung Sehun ia bisa melihat sekilas Baekhyun sedang bercengkerama hangat dengan teman-temannya, dan dalam hati kecilnya Lu Han meminta maaf.

Meminta maaf karena ia mencintai orang yang sama.

Karena ia menginginkan orang yang sama.

Dan detik selanjutnya kala ia melepas pelukannya, Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam seakan ia sedang meminta maaf dan mencegahnya pergi, namun Lu Han tahu itu bukanlah keputusan yang harus ia ambil.

Karena kini, Sehun resmi milik Baekhyun.

Dan ia tak ingin melukai hati Baekhyun.

Cukuplah ia yang terluka. Di dalam permainan menyakitkan ini, cukuplah ia yang menjadi korban karena dari awal, ia tahu—ia tahu jika di mata Sehun, Baekhyun selalu jadi yang pertama.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun- _ah_."

 **end**

 _a/n : for hzzzelnutchoco, who drives me crazy because she wants a sebaek and hunhan at the same time like... fuck i don't like the idea of sebaek but... this is for you. this is the first and the last time i'll wrote sad ending for hunhan but happy end for sebaek /nangisdipojokan/_

 _ps: kata-kata di dalam kurung adalah terjemahan beberapa lirik lagu Lee Hi – Breathe._


End file.
